guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Herds to the Slaughter
Overview Summary #Seek out Herdsman Mehnosi on the Marga Coast. #Protect the cattle while Herdsman Mehnosi moves them to a safer location. At least 3 cows must survive. 10...0 of 10 cows remain alive. #See Herdsman Zekanu for your reward. Obtained from :Herdsman Zekanu in Marga Coast Requirements :Hunted! Reward :*2,500 XP :*200 Gold :*100 Sunspear Promotion Points Preliminary Dialogue :Herdsman Zekanu: "Elder Jonah, surely you see how much of a crisis this will become if ignored!" :Elder Jonah: "I hear your concerns, Herdsman Zekanu, but my hands are tied." :Herdsman Zekanu: "Elder Jonah, it is your duty to protect us. Why have you not pressed this issue with the captain of the garrison?" :Elder Jonah: "I have appealed to the garrison many times on this issue only to be rebuffed each time. What more can I do?" :Herdsman Zekanu: "Take this matter straight to the capital... to the Warmarshal herself if you must! These ruffians must be stopped or it will be the death of us all! Am I the only one who sees this?" :Herdsman Zekanu: "How will we feed our children when there is no meat left? Soon the garrison will have taken it all." :Elder Jonah: "The soldiers seem to be far hungrier of late. Or perhaps there is something else in that garrison with a powerful hunger for meat. I have implored the local captain to have mercy on us, but to no avail." :Herdsman Zekanu: "Grazing in the shadow of the fort only makes them easy targets. Moving them out of sight may take them off the minds of the soldiers. Maybe your Sunspears can help?" Dialogue :"I'm well aware of our duty to feed the garrison here, and never have I complained before... but lately the soldiers there have gotten out of hand. They've been demanding far more of my herds than ever before. I even saw one of them using my cattle for target practice! At this rate, the entire village will starve come winter. I'm afraid that because the herd grazes so close to the garrison, the cattle make easy, tempting targets. Please, seek out Herdsman Mehnosi in the shadow of the fort and help him protect my herds as they move to safer pastures." ::Accept: "This problem affects everyone. I will see it resolved." ::Reject: "I'm far too busy to play herdsman to your livestock." Intermediate Dialogue (Herdsman Mehnosi) :"You say Zekanu sent you? That makes sense. I think we should move the herd outside Nundu Bay. The water there is scarce, but they'll like the shade of the trees. We'd best get moving before the soldiers in the garrison notice you." Reward Dialogue :"Some are still wary of the Sunspear presence here, but there is no doubt you have done us a great service this day. Now I know why Melonni has been so quick to side with you. Those who still doubt will surely rethink that position every time they put meat on the table." Walkthrough Leave the Sunspear Sanctuary, via the Marga Coast portal. After the brief conversation between the Elder and the Herdsman, obtain the quest. Proceed south, and then east, until you see the herd of cows, and Herdsman Mehnosi. Speak to Herdsman Mehnosi to start the cattle moving. Two Kournan patrols will spawn, one as the herdsman approaches the south-western corner of the keep, the second as he begins the ascent towards Nundu Bay. In both cases the patrols can be intercepted, minimizing any "cow casualties". Once the cattle have made it to their new home just outside of Nundu Bay, retrace your steps to Herdsman Zekanu for your reward. Notes *It is probably a good idea to go ahead and clear a path around the south side of the garrison BEFORE talking to Herdsman Mehnosi. This will make it easier to keep the herd alive. *The cows will often have pathfinding issues and some or all may not follow the Herdsman. This has not seemed to affect the quest in any way, and in fact makes the quest easier (they remain safely behind). This seems to happen most often if you run far ahead, where the herdsman is not visible on your mini-map. *After completing this quest, to save walking all the way back to Herdsman Zekanu, you could use the /resign command to get your party back to the Sanctuary or enter Nundu Bay (worth doing if you do not already have it on your map, then map back), exit out to Marga Coast from there and claim your reward. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Sunspear points